


Wrong, but Right

by MutantofTime



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, How Do I Tag, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, The Full Yaois, nyeeeehhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutantofTime/pseuds/MutantofTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You knew it was wrong in some form, on some level, yet you just couldn't get yourself to stop. Your name is Dave Strider, and you have hopelessly fallen in love with your own brother."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong, but Right

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, I'm here with some Stridercest written for dave-is-ironically-cool on tumblr! That's pretty much all that I have to say right now. Don't expect new shit or updates on anything for a little while. I might head out to California for a couple weeks and I'm currently working on a big fanfic that I won't be posting for a while. Not until it's finished or almost finished or I'll never update it. ANYWAYS! Enjoy this Stridercest. :D
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the Homosuck.

You knew it was wrong in some form, on some level, yet you just couldn't get yourself to stop.

Your name is Dave Strider, and you have hopelessly fallen in love with your own brother.

You pretty much hate yourself for it, you really do. But there is literally nothing you can do to stop these feelings. All you can do is comply.

You are too desperate, too needy as you lie down on your bed. You have to do this, no matter how wrong it seems to be.

You get comfortable, lying on your back with nothing but your boxers on. You decide to be a major tease to yourself, as 'punishment'. Slowly, you slide your hands down your sides, over the inside of your thighs and back up again. Not once do you lay a finger on the place that really needs it. You bite your lip, holding back a groan. You can't believe you were this hard already, just from your stupid thoughts. You hadn't even touched yourself yet!

You trace your hands down and up again, this time scratching lightly on the way up. You then let your left hand fall to the side, your right hand tracing circles over your nipple of the same side. You give it a light pinch before moving onwards, slowly moving down, fingers brushing over your slightly toned abs. Your hand stops at the waistband of your boxers, and you slip three fingers just underneath it, biting your lip as you feel your cock throb with need. You finally give in, hand closing around the shaft and pulling yourself out.

You hiss as the cooler air from the air conditioning hits you, and slowly work your hand up the shaft, gasping as you do so. You let your thoughts wander as you do this, wander to your brother, Dirk. You close your eyes, imagining that it was Dirk's hand on your cock, and not yours. You imagine the things he could do to you, the things he  _would_  do to you if you weren't his brother. If you were someone else.

You know he has a control fetish. He likes to tie people up, blindfold them, order them around, berate them, even. You know this because it was like he didn't even  _try_  to be quiet when he had his boyfriend, Jake, over. Well, ex-boyfriend.

With these thoughts in mind, you don't realize how you pick up the pace. You wouldn't mind being the sub to his dom. As much as you talked big, you were all bark and no bite. You'd hadn't even had sex before, you didn't really have all the ladies swooning. Matter of fact, you couldn't say you were really all that into girls. Especially now. You liked to entertain the idea that if you had a male partner, he might indulge in your kinks. You know Dirk would. You want Dirk to.

You want Dirk to restrain you, take away your senses, dominate you, tease you until you're begging, make you absolutely  _squirm_. Make you scream his name until you couldn't anymore. You wanted him bite and scratch and mark you, you wanted him to make you his bitch. God, the thought of it just pushed you that much closer to edge. You needed this, _fuck_  you needed this. But unfortunately, it was in your mindset that it was just something you couldn't have.

You let slip a moan by accident, bucking into your own hand desperately. You were so close, so close. You moaned again, this time Dirk's name, but fuck if you cared. Just a few more strokes...

"Dave?" you heard someone faintly call from the other side of your bedroom door. You wanted to ignore them, you wanted to just finish this because  _fuck_  you needed this, you were almost there...

But alas, you couldn't ignore them. Not when they were the person you were fantasizing about, not when they were opening the door and-

Shit.

You freeze, your hand holding it's firm grip on your cock, and you make no move to cover yourself up. You just feel your face mirror Dirk's, red and heated and completely caught off guard.

"Uh.." so eloquent, aren't you? You still don't move. Dirk bites his lip kind of nervously, and the sight makes your cock jump and you breathe out a subtle moan of his name.

Dirk narrows his eyes at you through his shades, frowning. Fuck, he heard.

"Did you just fucking moan my name?" he asks, pushing the door open a little further and crossing his arms.

Your heart is beating a million times faster, and you scramble to find the right words. Which you can never do in situations like these.

"Look, I didn't ask for this either," you snap. Dirk was never a thick headed one, and he catches onto the meaning right away. You expect him to make a snarky remark, turn away and slam your door or something, but he does the complete opposite. He steps inside, closing the door quietly behind him. No words are exchanged as he approaches you.

You can't help the small keening noise you make when he slips his shades off, setting them on your bedside table. His eyes are much more lust filled than you expected them to be.

Dirk makes quick work of his own shirt before climbing on top of you, straddling you. You look up at him, biting your lip and completely speechless. He actually growls lowly in his throat before leaning down, kissing you roughly. You are quick to return the kiss, and you don't even try to fight for dominance when he forces his tongue into your mouth. You welcome it, sucking on it and swirling your own around his. You roll your hips upwards against his, and Dirk immediately pulls back from the kiss, looking down at you with a face of almost no expression. But you can see the lust, you can see the want, you can see all this shit you didn't know he had.  _For you._

He moves his mouth along your jaw and down your neck, licking and sucking and biting. Whenever he bites, it's almost hard enough to draw blood, but he sucks on the wound lovingly afterwards. It seems his favorite place to bite is your shoulder and the juncture where your collarbone and neck meet. You groan loudly with every mouth ministration he applies to you, and you grip your sheets tightly in your hands.

You were right on the edge, having almost reached it yourself before Dirk interrupted. Unfortunately, the attention he was giving you right now was turning you on, keeping you close, but not quite pushing you over. You whined, looked at Dirk with half lidded eyes.

"Safe word," he mumbles at you. You're confused at first to what he means until he grips your wrists in his hands and restrains them with a handkerchief.

"Cereal," you say the first word that comes to mind, earning a snicker from your brother. But that's all it is, a snicker before he blindfolds your shadeless eyes, kissing you quite roughly afterwards. You can't help the shiver that rolls through your body. He knows just how to tear you apart, and he probably doesn't even realize it.

You gasp, grinding your hips upwards against his and relishing in the sensation of pleasure it provided. Dirk doesn't react negatively this time, and grinds his own clothed hips down against yours in a reciprocated movement. His lips are still on yours, and you groan into his mouth.

Suddenly, he pulls away, and you hear a lot of shuffling around before he returns, and you realize that he'd ridden himself of his clothes. You decided that you liked it better this way, even if you couldn't see him. That bothered you in the slightest, but you wouldn't pitch a fit about it. You were mature (enough) and you could handle it.

Your train of thoughts is deftly derailed as Dirk kisses down your neck, biting every now and then and making you squirm beneath him. You were sure to be covered in marks by the time he was done. He moved quickly, making his way down your body, spending a few moments giving special attention to your nipples, and you're surprised that he didn't bite those, too. You are too busy being deep in your thoughts to realize where Dirk had gotten, and only realize it when you feel the warmth and wetness around your cock. You groan. Your cool can really only be lost to your brothers, around your brothers, or your closest friends. But even then, only to a certain extent. But here, you're completely unwound, almost nothing but a moaning mess because of your brother.

Your bring your hands down until you find Dirk, burying a hand in his hair. It's a lot softer than you'd think, taking into consideration all of the gel he uses in his hair. Your thoughts are brought away from that though. He sucks harder, deep throating you and moaning around your length, and you are gasping, trying to warn Dirk.

"F-fuck, Dirk, I'm gonna-hnnng," you say, and just as the first bouts of pleasure flow through you, it's abruptly stopped. You pop your eyes open, even though you know you won't be able to see anything, and feel Dirk tugging your balls down. So  _that's_  why you didn't come. You groan, and you don't know whether it's out of frustration or pleasure, because your brother keeps your testicles pulled down as he continues sucking. You buck your hips, whimpering.

"D-Dirk, please, shit..."

He pulls off of you, ceasing in touching you completely, and you make a sound of protest. You hear Dirk get off the bed, rummaging around in your bedside table drawer for what he knows he'll find. He soon returns, pressing a slick finger to your entrance without warning, and you flinch. He manages to get it past the first ring of muscle though, and you force yourself to relax, even despite how nervous you are. You realize that Dirk is pretty much silent, and he normally isn't so from what you've heard from him and Jake, and wonder why he's kept quiet. Maybe he's nervous too. You wouldn't be surprised, he's just a lot better at hiding that kind of thing than you are, you have to admit.

Dirk works his finger inside you as far as it can go before moving it around, curling it a bit, and it makes you wriggle around, small noises coming out of you. You want to be able to see what he's doing, to see the look on his face as he finger-fucks your ass, but you know that isn't happening, so you have to settle for using your imagination. You imagine his face would be flushed, his orange eyes glowing with lust, maybe his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth in heated concentration. You imagine the little smirk on his face as you wiggle around, trying to get him to add a second finger. He does, slowly, and you feel the burn of it, but it makes you moan.

You imagine how he would lick his lips as he scissors you, how he would bite his lip as he tries not to make any sounds of pleasure or need from the sight of you. You don't need to imagine that, you can here his struggle, the little whimpers that come out of him. You take notice of how he's sort of rushing the process of stretching you. It hurts a little, but that's alright, it's the good sort of hurt. He groan, rocking your hips onto his fingers as he adds a third, and that's when he speaks up.

"You like that, don't you? You're just a little slut, aren't you Dave?" Dirk asks in the most sexy voice you've ever heard from him. You answer with a whine, proving his point. You have to admit it's starting to feel good.

You let out a little noise of disapproval when Dirk slips his fingers out of you, until you realize that they're going to be quickly replaced. You hear your brother uncap the lube bottle again, obviously coating his dick, and then you feel it press against your entrance. You turn your head to where you think Dirk's face would be, and you mouth is slightly ajar. Your brother takes advantage of this, kissing you and sliding his tongue into your mouth. It's gentler than before, but only to make up for the fact that he's pushing into you now, and the initial pain almost brings tears to your eyes. You whimper, and not in the good way, either. Dirk pulls away from the kiss, shooshing you and kissing down your neck. He mumbles words of encouragement as he keeps pushing forward.

"Shh, Dave it's okay, you'll be okay. The pain will go away."

Dirk isn't one to normally offer words of comfort, so you relish in it while you can, trying to ignore the growing pain in your ass. Eventually, he's fully seated inside you, and he gives you a few moments to adjust. In these few moments, you realize that your own dick has pretty much gone limp. You're not sure that you actually care at this point, and you don't bring attention to it. Dirk either doesn't notice, and doesn't care at the moment. You don't know how, but you finally find the words of permission your brother is looking for, because even he isn't that much of a douche.

"M-move.."

He obliges, starting slowly at first, but soon working up a rhythm. You really aren't all that into it until Dirk starts dirty talking to you again.

"You just  _love_  this, don't you Dave? You like it when I make you feel dirty, you like my cock inside you, you like this...this  _immoral incest_ ," he whispers in your ear, before biting into your neck. You moan loudly, having to admit that  _fuck_ , this was turning you on  _a lot_. It was like, everything he said was true. You knew it was. The idea of doing such a morally wrong act and possibly getting caught and receiving consequences for it was very exciting to you. You liked it, a lot.

On Dirk's next thrust, he hit a spot inside you that made your vision flash white behind your blindfold, and you arch your back, almost screaming your brother's name. Said brother must've realized what he hit, because he aims for that spot on his next thrust, and the thrust after, repeatedly and relentlessly sending waves of pleasure through you. Just when you thought you'd burst, he reaches for your dick, standing up at attention once again, and starts pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"Fuckfuckfuck Dirk  _shit hnng_ ," you mumble, not able to form coherent sentences, just wanting to voice your pleasure anyways. He stays in close contact with you, his mouth always on you somewhere, and your hands quickly planting themselves on Dirk's back, nails digging in. You needed to ground yourself somehow, or you'd just melt from the overwhelming pleasure. It's so much stimulation, and you're not sure you can handle it. You're pretty much 'broken' now, ceaselessly moaning profanities and Dirk's name, and words of encouragement.

"S-shit bro  _faster_ please.." you groan out rocking your hips to meet your brother's thrusts. It was pretty difficult to do that  _and_  thrust up into his hand though.

Suddenly, you feel Dirk reach up and slip the blindfold off of you, and the first thing you see is his bright orange, lust filled eyes meeting yours. That sight alone is what throws you over the edge.

"Oh god.. _Dirk..._ " you're left gasping as you come, coating his hand and your stomach. Your muscles tighten around him, and you can feel Dirk release into you too, with a loud moan of your name.

"D-Dave, fuckholyshit," his words are even more jumbled than yours, and he just sorta collapses on top of you. You try to catch your breath, concentrating  _breath in, breath out, breath in again_. You blink until your foggy sight clears up, and then you look down at your brother. He looks like he's still fuck deep in pleasure, but you nudge him with your knee.

You don't say anything, just sort of make a 'nyeh' sound. He slowly lifts his head to look at you, and you voice the first question that comes to mind.

"That's gonna happen again, right?"

He blinks at you a few times before sitting up and pulling out of you. It's a weird sensation since you're not lost in pleasure anymore.

"Oh, yeah. About that..."

"Well?"

"Yeah I guess if you're serious and shit."

"Does it look to you like I'm not serious?" you ask, raising an eyebrow.

Dirk just lies down again, wrapping his arms around you. Damn, you didn't know he'd be the one to have post-sex cuddles.

"Okay," is all he says. It doesn't make much sense to your previous question, but you know what he means. It means there will be some more awesome as fuck multi-Strider sexy times. Hell. Fucking. Yes.


End file.
